Who Knew?
by Wizardsdaughter
Summary: A collection of oneshots from Annabeth and Percy's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus books, or the characters. **

**Percy's POV**

Percy had never been good with words. Thankfully, Percy was dating Annabeth, who usually understood what Percy really meant when he said the wrong thing. He didn't like huge public displays of affection either. He was ok with holding hands and pecks, but he didn't like PDA. It was for that reason, Percy decided to propose to Annabeth the way he did.

It had taken him ages to figure out which ring was right. He had dragged Grover or Jason, sometimes both, to countless jewelry stores before he found the right ring. Thankfully, Grover and Jason had both kept Percy plan for proposing a secret.

They were sitting on the couch watching TV one night. Annabeth had curled herself up against Percy, who had put the ring in his pocket. A commercial came on, and Percy decided that it would be a good time to start a conversation.

"Have you ever thought about what you want your life to be like in ten years?" Percy asked.

"Not really." Annabeth said, "I'll be out of school by then, and hopefully I'll be a successful architect."

"Am I in your future?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Annabeth said, "If you weren't in my future, we wouldn't be together right now."

"Do you want to know what I see my future like?" Percy asked.

"Why don't you tell me." Annabeth said.

"In ten years I see myself married to the smartest girl in the world, and maybe we'll have a few kids." Percy said.

"That sounds like a nice future." Annabeth said.

"Well," Percy said, "I was wondering if we could start getting to that future."

Percy got down on one knee, and took Annabeth's hand.

"So I was wondering if you, Annabeth Chase, would marry me?" Percy said.

Annabeth covered her mouth with her other hand. That didn't stop Percy from seeing her smile that went from ear to ear, though.

**Annabeth's POV**

A million thoughts raced through Annabeth's head. Percy was proposing to her. She didn't see that one coming. Of course, she wanted to marry him, someday, but they were so young, only 23. Annabeth would of never dreamed of a life without Percy, but there were so many things to consider. She was still in school, and Percy was subbing at schools every chance he got. Could they afford to get married? Was she ready to get married? 23 was really young for that. What would their parents think? What would their friends think? Annabeth realized that she had to actually answer his question. She knew what to say.

"Yes." She said, "I will marry you."

**A/N: The next chapter or two will be up really soon. Reviews really motivate me to write, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth and Percy were now both 27, and they had been married for three years. Annabeth had finished school and had a stable job as an architect. Percy worked full time as a teacher now.

* * *

Annabeth paced back and forth in the bathroom. She had the day off of work, but Percy was still working. She looked at her watch. One more minute.

Why did two minutes seem like an eternity? It was just two minutes. She picked up the pregnancy test to see if it had any results. Annabeth could not be sure. It was just a cheap pregnancy test that she had bought at the grocery store. The cheapest one there. If it came out positive, she would go out and get a better one. She put the test down and continued pacing.

The alarm on her phone went off about twenty seconds later. She pushed the off button, then went back to the pregnancy test. Ok, there was the control line. And was that….. a second line? Annabeth thought that there was definitely a second line, though it was faint. She needed another test to be sure.

* * *

Ok, so now she had the second test. This one was a better kind. It was more expensive than the first one, so it should be much more accurate. It was also the kind of pregnancy test that told you pregnant or not pregnant, instead of the two lines.

Unfortunately, it also took longer. This one took five minutes instead of two. How was Annabeth supposed to wait five minutes if two minutes had seemed like an eternity?

She sat down on the closed lid of the toilet.

What if she really was pregnant? Annabeth and Percy wanted kids, and they were stable enough to support kids, but did they want them now? They had never really had the 'lets have kids now' talk, only the 'when we have kids' talk. Annabeth had meant to have the 'lets have kids now' talk, but she had not gotten around to it. At least, if she was pregnant, they wouldn't have to constantly be wondering of Annabeth was pregnant.

The alarm on her phone went off. She turned it off then picked up the pregnancy test and read what it said. Pregnant.

* * *

After she had gotten over the initial excitement, Annabeth decided to call Percy. It was 2 o'clock, so Percy was still in school teaching.

One of the secretaries picked up.

"Hello." The secretary said.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said, "I was wondering if I could talk to my husband."

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson." The secretary said, sweetly, "I'm going to put you on hold and, and Percy should be with you soon."

She was on hold for a few minutes before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Annabeth heard Percy say. There were the noises of students messing around and talking in the background.

"Hi, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, she rarely ever called him at school, "Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth said, "everything is fine."

Annabeth heard percy relax a little bit.

"I was just wondering," Annabeth said, "When will you be home?"

"I have some marking to do, so probably about six." Percy said.

"Just a second," Percy said.

He must have moved the phone away from his mouth now, because this part was a bit muffled, "I can still hear you guys when I'm on the phone." He said, "get back to the questions you are supposed to be doing."

He put the phone back to his mouth.

"I should be home at six." Percy said, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could come home earlier," Annabeth said, "Like, right after school ends."

"Um, I can do that." Percy said.

"Ok, see you then." Annabeth said. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." Percy said.

She hung up.

Ok, now she had about an hour and a half until Percy got home. How was she going to tell him?

* * *

Annabeth figured out what she wanted to do when Percy got home in the hour and a half she had had to think about it. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Percy came in the door.

"I'm home." He said, loudly.

Annabeth walked over to the door.

"Hello." Annabeth said.

They kissed, then they went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So, why did you want to me home?" Percy asked.

"I couldn't wait to tell you." Annabeth said.

"Tell me what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth handed him a pregnancy test that she had wrapped in tissue paper so that what it was wouldn't be so obvious.

"Open it." Annabeth said.

Percy carefully unwrapped it. He put the tissue paper down on the table the table, then he examined the test. Annabeth watched Percy's face as the realization went over it.

He looked up at her.

"You're…" He said.

Annabeth nodded.

"We're…" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded again.

He leaned back in his chair.

"We are going to have a baby." Percy whispered to himself, as if reassuring himself.

Percy smiled. He got up and walked over to where Annabeth was. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her, then spun her around in a hug.

"We are going to have a baby." Percy said.

Annabeth could detect the joy in Percy's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This took a while, I know. I don't really have any ideas on what else to write, so if you want something written PM me or leave me a review with your idea.**

Annabeth was eight months and one week pregnant now. She had started her maternity leave a week ago, so she was just sitting at home now. Everything had become uncomfortable by this point. Sitting, standing, lying down, sleeping, etc. She had convinced Percy to let her stay home alone by telling him that they needed the money of him being at work, and that he worked so close that Annabeth could probably waddle over there if she wanted to.

After Percy left for work, Annabeth was sitting in the couch in the most comfortable position she could find reading a book. She felt some pain in her lower abdomen. She brushed it off, though, as false labor. She was only thirty seven weeks along, after all. She should still have another two weeks at least.

The pain progressively got worse.

At noon, Annabeth decided that she neede to go to the hospital. She phoned Percy. She got a secretary who put her on hold and connected her to Percy.

"Hello?" Percy said.

"Can you come home?" Annabeth asked.

"Is everything ok?" Percy asked.

Annabeth could hear the suppressed panic in his voice.

"I need you to take me to the hospital." Annabeth said.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes." Percy said.

They hung up. Annabeth sat back down on the couch to wait for Percy.

He got home ten minutes later, and rushed to her side.

"What happened?" He asked, taking her hand "Is everything ok?"

"I keep on getting pains, and they are getting worse." Annabeth said, "I thought it was false labour this morning, but now I'm not sure."

She squeezed Percy's hand and let out a yelp as the pain that now covered her lower abdomen and back swept over her.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Percy said after the pain went away, shaking his hand out.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hospital bag and helped her out to the car. They drove for ten minutes to the nearest hospital, then Percy helped Annabeth into the hospital waiting room. She got admitted to the maternity floor quickly, so pretty soon Annabeth was being wheeled into the elevator in a wheelchair. She changed into a hospital gown, then a doctor came to examine her and ask her questions.

"You're in labour, Mrs. Jackson." Their doctor, Dr. Blueberry, said, "You are four centimeters dilated."

"When will I have the baby?" Annabeth asked.

"Late tonight, maybe early tomorrow." Dr. Blueberry said, "It is hard to tell without having you here for a while."

He got up.

"I'll check on you in a few hours." Dr. Blueberry said, "The nurses will hook you up to everything."

After Annabeth was hooked up to all the monitors and the IVs, she and Percy finally got time alone.

"We are going to be bringing home a baby tomorrow." Annabeth said.

"Wow." Percy said.

"Maybe you should go call everybody." Annabeth said.

Percy started to protest.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes without you." Annabeth said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Percy said.

* * *

The first people to show up were Sally and Paul Blofis. Sally was very excited, and she kept on asking lots of questions and telling Annabeth all about Percy as a baby. Paul mostly stood back and watched. He congratulated them both, and talked a bit, but he had no experience with anything like this.

The next people to show up were Piper and Jason. They were engaged, and they planned to get married in the fall. Piper joined Sally and Annabeth talking all about babies, and marriage, and how Annabeth was. Jason stayed with Percy and Paul. Annabeth assumed that he was was watching to see what he would have to expect in a few years.

Then the contractions hit.

Before, they had sort of been 'ow, this hurts but it's bearable', now they were completely unbearable.

Sally ushered everybody except Percy out of the room. Annabeth was glad for that because she really only wanted Percy there.

"I'm back to check on you." Dr. Blueberry said.

Someone outside must have sent him in.

"The contractions are getting worse." Annabeth said.

"I can put you on the list to get an epidural." He said.

"I would like that." Annabeth said.

The doctor did his check up.

"You are six centimeters dilated." He said.

He checked his watch.

"You could have this baby by ten o'clock." He said.

The doctor left, and Percy pulled his chair over beside Annabeth.

"How are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Considering that my body is preparing to push a baby out of it," Annabeth said, "fairly good."

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it." Percy said.

"Yea." Annabeth said.

"I just feel so bad because there is nothing I can do about it." He said.

A contraction hit and Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand. After the contraction was over, Annabeth let go of Percy's hand.

"You have a strong grip." Percy said, shaking his hand out.

"You think that hurt." Annabeth said, suddenly mad at Percy, "I have to squeeze a watermelon out of me, and you think that hurt. I don't want you here anymore, go away."

"But-" Percy said.

"Send your mother or Piper in if you don't want me alone," Annabeth said, "Maybe they will not be as inconsiderate as you."

Percy left. A few minutes later, Sally came in.

"Hi." Sally said.

"Hi." Annabeth said.

"Your father is here." Sally said.

"Dad showed up." Annabeth said, surprised.

Her dad knew that she was pregnant, he had seemed so excited when he found out, but Annabeth had never expected him to come up here just to see her and the baby.

"Yea." Sally said, "he wants to come in and see you."

"He can come in." Annabeth said.

"I'll go get him." Sally said.

She got up and left the room. A few minutes later Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, came in.

"Hi, dad." Annabeth said.

"Hi, Annabeth." her dad said.

"I guess I'm going to have a baby later." She said.

"So it seems." Her father said.

He sat down in the chair that Percy had left beside her bed.

"How are things?" Annabeth asked.

"They are really good," Her dad said, "more importantly, how are you? You are the one having the baby after all."

"I'm pretty good." Annabeth said, "Why are you here?" she asked, "I didn't expect you to come down here to see me and the baby."

"You are my only daughter," He said, "Of course I'm going to be here."

"Did anyone else come?" Annabeth asked.

"No, it is just me." He said.

"Is there anyone else outside?" Annabeth asked.

"I couldn't name everyone if I tried" Her father told her.

"There must be a crowd." Annabeth said, smiling.

* * *

Annabeth had said sorry to Percy for kicking him out, and had had the epidural. Everyone who had been outside waiting slowly cycled through, until Annabeth had talked to every single person. The doctor came in at about six, and had given her a check up. She was seven centimeters dilated.

"Is everything ready at home?" Annabeth asked.

"We have been ready for weeks." Percy said.

"Did you put the carseat together?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's smile faded.

"crap, I forgot." He said,

"We can't bring the baby home without a car seat." Annabeth said.

"I can go put it together now." Percy said, "I'll send Piper, Hazel and Reyna in."

"Ok, but you had better hurry." Annabeth said, "I'm not having this baby without you here."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." Percy said.

He quickly left the room.

Annabeth sighed. She had known that would forget something. She was three weeks early, though. Percy probably would have put it together before the due date anyway. Probably.

Piper, Hazel, and Reyna came in.

Hazel and Frank had gotten back together a few months ago. They had broken up when Hazel was in high school. It had been too hard to keep up a relationship. She was almost like a little sister to Annabeth. Something about saving the world with people gave you and them a strong bond.

Reyna had found some boy from Camp Jupiter. His name was Daniel, and he seemed to be really good for Reyna. Annabeth and Reyna had developed a bond of friendship after they had saved the world. It had something to do with being the female leaders of their camps that had helped them get to know each other at first.

"Hey." Annabeth said.

"Hey." They all replied.

"How are things out there?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Percy looked panicked when he came out, and Jason and him went somewhere together." Reyna said.

"He forgot to make the car seat." Annabeth said, laughing a bit.

"That would explain it." Piper said.

"How are you." Hazel asked.

"I'm starting to get tired of everyone asking me that." Annabeth said, "Other than that, I'm fine."

"What is it like?" Hazel asked.

"What is what like?" Annabeth asked her.

"Being pregnant." Hazel said, "What is it like being pregnant?"

"it is really weird." Annabeth said, "There is something growing inside you, and your hormones have gone apeshit, and you are constantly craving weird food, and you keep on getting fatter and fatter, and you have to get ready for a baby, and everyone wants to comment on the baby, or how your stomach is, and they always want to touch it."

"That sounds terrifying." Piper said.

"It is, but it is not that bad." Annabeth said, "there are some cute moments when the father talks to the baby, or when you have to pick out clothes. And you end up like this." Annabeth gestured around her, "You end up having a baby, which I think makes it all worth it."

"Maybe we will be in the same position in a few years." Hazel said.

"What do all the boys think?" Annabeth asked.

"I think that they are terrified that they might end up in the same position as Percy." Piper said.

"Also probably hoping that they will be in the same position." Reyna said.

"Imagine if more than one of us was pregnant at one time." Annabeth said.

They all laughed.

* * *

At midnight the doctor came in, and checked up on Annabeth.

"It is time." He said, "you're fully dilated."

* * *

"Look at him." Annabeth said, she was holding their sleeping baby, "he's ours, one hundred percent ours."

"he's amazing." Percy said, "What are we going to name him?"

"Luke Frederick Jackson." Annabeth said.

"I like it." Percy said.

"Do you want to hold him." Annabeth said.

Percy nervously took him. The way Percy looked at Luke made Annabeth's heart melt. Annabeth saw tears in Percy's eyes.

"I love you." Annabeth said.

"I love you too." Percy said.

"We should let everyone else come in." Annabeth said.

"Yea." Percy said, handing Luke back to Annabeth.

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about that." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled.

Percy went outside and told everyone. Their parents came in first. They all held Luke, even Paul.

"He has your hair." Sally said to Annabeth.

"What colour are his eyes?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Green, like mine." He said.

Piper, Jason, and Grover came in next.

"Where's Juniper?" Annabeth asked.

"She had to go home and watch the kids." Grover said.

They had two kids with another on the way.

Piper held Luke.

"What is his name?" Jason asked.

"Luke." Annabeth said.

"he's so cute." Piper said.

Piper and Jason wouldn't understand the true meaning of the name. They had heard the stories, but they hadn't lived them like Annabeth, Percy and Grover had.

Thalia walked in.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said.

"You already had the baby." Thalia commented.

"Yea," Percy said, "It is a boy."

Piper passed him to Thalia.

"He has your hair." She said to Annabeth.

"Yea." Annabeth said.

"What is his name." Thalia asked.

"um, Luke." Annabeth said.

"Cute name." Thalia said, after a moment.

Annabeth was glad that Thalia like it. If anyone wasn't going to be ok with it, it would be Thalia, but she liked it.

Grover went home, and Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Leo came in. Frank was holding Luke when he woke up and started crying. Frank awkwardly tried to rock him to sleep.

"No," Leo said, taking Luke from Frank, "This is how you rock a baby."

Leo made Luke stop crying. Everyone else stared at him.

"What?" Leo said, "Can't a guy rock a baby without everyone staring at him?"

"how do you know how to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I used to have to babysit." Leo said.

"You," Hazel said, "Babysitting?"

"Yea," Leo said, "What is weird about that?"

"You just don't seem like the babysitting type." Jason said.

"I'm not." Leo said, "I didn't babysit for the fun of it, I did not even get paid."

"That sucks, man." Frank said.

Frank and Leo were on better terms than they had been before the war against Geia. Leo had stopped making jokes at other peoples expenses, Frank had gotten over the whole the fact that Leo had liked Hazel, and there was also the whole bond that forms when you save the world with someone. Annabeth would go as far as to say they might be pretty good friends. They had tried to put the horrible things from the war behind them, and that had included what they had against each other.

* * *

The next day Annabeth and Percy brought Luke home. It was terrifying, neither of them had any idea on what they were supposed to be doing. But that didn't matter, according to Annabeth, life was perfect.


End file.
